Alud
by Smithback
Summary: Finalmente el imperio de Frieza ha llegado hasta el planeta tierra. Afortunadamente negociar es lo único que quiere... por ahora. Bulma, Goku y sus amigos se enfrentan con un mal con el que no pueden pelear, sino solo lidiar. Reto de 30 vicios para SPH. Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy. Serie de one's y drables.
1. Chapter 1

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

-Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada.

1.- No importa cuánto se bañen, los negocios siempre serán sucios.

Era un trato sucio y quizá perdía más que ganar, pero sin duda había hecho lo mejor que podía contra un contrincante tan eficaz.

Más que la inmensa fuerza que decían sentir los que podían apreciar el ky, más que su enorme ejército y denominarse 'Emperador de la galaxia', lo que más impresionaba a Bulma, eran las magníficas capacidades de negociación que Frieza había desplegado ante ella.

Con todo lo que podía estar arriesgando en este arreglo, quería creer que valía la pena.

La sobrevivencia de la humanidad a cambio de la entrada y comercio con Frieza.

Quería creer realmente que ganaba algo en este negocio… pero quizá Freeza era mejor negociador. Realmente solo el tiempo lo diría.

Notas de Smithback:

Casi llamo 'Bola de nieve' al fic, pero suena demasiado tierno.

Para situarnos... creo que sería más bien Dragon Ball... (Sin la Z, ya que aquí, Goku aún no termina su entrenamiento con Kami y no ha tenido la pelea con Piccolo, ni mucho menos, se ha casado con Chichi, pero como sale mi amado Frieza, pues lo situó en 'Z'. Goku tiene aproximadamente 17, y Bulma como 21.

Bueno, quizá por la rapidez con que tiene que ser escrita y desarrollada... pero creo que me va a quedar muy superficial todo...

Bueno, ustedes dirán lectores.

Finalmente el imperio de Frieza ha llegado hasta el planeta tierra. Afortunadamente negociar es lo único que quiere... por ahora. Bulma, Goku y sus amigos se enfrentan con un mal con el que no pueden pelear, sino solo lidiar. Reto de 30 vicios para SPH. Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy. Serie de one's y drables.

Primero de Julio, 2017


	2. Llegaron bailando el cha-cha-chChapter 2

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

2.- -Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha.

Llegaron bailando el cha-cha-cha.

Bulma veía las noticias con desagrado. Por todas partes había noticias, documentales e incluso cultos nacientes por el recién trato con Frieza.

Una parte de ella lo entendía. Si no fuera por sus amigos capaces de leer el ky, de no ser por Kamy que veía lo obscuro del alma de Freeza, y por supuesto, de no ser porque ella misma había tratado con él, estaría igualmente de emocionada por haber hecho contacto con alienígenas.

Quizá le estaría coqueteando a su guapo general…

Podía imaginarse ser una más de las masas, soñando y alborozada por las posibilidades.

Pero maldito sea su conocimiento.

Se terminó de poner el saco. Tenía que ir a hablar con el público y fingir ser una más de las emocionadas personas.

Era la única forma de que el planeta no rompiera en la histeria que la consumía por dentro.


	3. Capítulo 3 Chapter 3

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

3.- El que duda, probablemente tiene razón.

La cámara me aumenta treinta kilos.

Krillin apagó la televisión después de ver a su amiga dar un discurso que casi lo engaña. Su amiga proclamaba las ventajas, los beneficios y un futuro prometedor de la mano del emperador.

Pero él y todos los que lo acompañaban, dudaban de sus palabras.

"Quizá no sea tan malo…" dijo un joven Goku, que se ganó las desconcertadas miradas de todos en Kame house.

"Me gustaría creerlo, Goku, pero es que ni siquiera hemos visto hermosas alienígenas. No podemos confiar de alguien así." Dijo el maestro Roshi realmente serio.

Krillin pasó la mirada por los preocupados rostros presentes. Yamcha, Tien, Chaos, incluso Piccolo y Launch parecían más inquietados de lo normal.

"Debemos confiar en Bulma, ella sabe lo perturbador que es Frieza y ella está negociando con él… quizá al final todo salga bien." Insistía Goku tratando de levantar los ánimos.

La mayoría sonrió queriendo asentir, pero realmente dudaban de las posibilidades.


	4. adorables visitas Chapter 4

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

4.- -La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene sino hasta después que se necesita.

Visitantes de un adorable mundo

Varios tipos de alienígenas habían visitado a Vulma, en calidad de negociantes; siempre acompañados por algún soldado de Frieza. Ya no era sorpresa ver a alguno que otro grupo en sus oficinas, pidiendo citas, favores y permisos.

Aprendió a siempre congelar su rostro en la forma menos expresiva para tratar con tan diversas formas con tan diferentes costumbre. Las criaturas de esta ocasión, no hicieron necesario que ocultase desagrado alguno. Ya que eran para variar, bastante lindas.

Las pequeñas criaturas, llamadas Poo, puesto que no medían más de cincuenta centímetros, eran bolas peludas de colores suaves y delicados, con dos enormes ojos negros.

Pero sus preguntas la desconcertaron, tanto como si le hubieran dicho que a Lupita le gusta planchar.

"¿Ha visto a alguno como nosotros en su planeta, antes de la llegada de Frieza?"

"No me parece haberlo hecho." Respondió confundida ,pero pronto su confusión cambió a un completo terror al ver sonreír al soldado de Frieza. Era una mueca de maléfica satisfacción, y estaba dirigida a las pequeñas criaturas. Por lo que pronto adelantó. "Pero puedo preguntar a los gobernantes de otras regiones."

Los Poo hicieron unos pequeños silbidos que le parecieron de alivio. "Se lo agradecemos."

No mucho después, antes de que tuviese tiempo de comenzar con su búsqueda, ella recibió la visita de uno de los Poo , venía solo y con evidente prisa.

"Señorita… señorita, le ruego que busque… debe haber alguno aquí.. Alguno de nosotros.. Alguno.. Por amistad, señorita." Medio chillaba la criatura.

"¿Por Amistad?" Bulma entendió.

"si no lo hay, diga que lo hubo, se lo rogamos… por favor, no diga a nadie que vine… por favor, por Amistad."

El incidente fue tan fugaz que de no ser por la palabra que resonaba en su mente, hubiera pensado que no había sucedido.

Por 'Amistad'… la cláusula B 612. 'Cláusula de Amistad', en el tratado que firmó con Frieza.

Bulma cerró los ojos con pesar.

*Notas: el siguiente es

5.- -El único día que uno vendería su alma por cualquier cosa, sobran las almas.


	5. Capítulo 5 Chapter 5

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

5.- -El único día que uno vendería su alma por cualquier cosa, sobran las almas.

Hasta debajo de mi plato te busqué.

(de la tabla original solo cambié el número cinco y el veinte seis )

Bulma empleó todos los recursos y amigos que pudo en busca de algún Poo ; en ese basto mundo debía haber algo parecido.

Sin embargo, y en contra de su moral, no encontró nada.

Podría mentir, podría crear algunas pruebas, hacer que algunas personas dijeran haber visto alguno hace tiempo, pero…

La cláusula de Amistad', se refería a que la tierra cuidaría de todos sus habitantes y hermanos, propios o externos. Si bien se refería a alguna colonia humana en algún otro planeta, podía perfectamente aplicar para algún alienígena que se considerara habitante de la tierra y a su raza.

En otras palabras, la tierra podría convertirse en un riesgoso seguro para razas alienígenas.

Durante la investigación, habló con Kamy y se dio cuenta de que podía de hecho asegurar a los namekianos, que seguramente también poseían esferas del dragón, las cuales Frieza no podría quitarles a la fuerza, a menos que él mismo supiera de ellas.

Pero qué hacer con los Poo…

Sabía bien lo cabal que podía ser Frieza en todos los aspectos, bien podía simplemente aceptar a todos los Poo, Namekianos y cuanto alienígena se atravesase por la tierra, o bien simplemente exterminarlos a todos.

Una investigación poco profunda podría descubrir que ningún Poo había pisado la tierra antes y arriesgaba todo lo negociado con Frieza.

Con un gran desazón. Dio la decepcionante respuesta a los Poo.

Por un comunicado mediante el ansible, no mucho después, se enteró que las pequeñas criaturas habían sido exterminadas.

*El siguiente será:

6.- -Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto.

¿Y dónde está el alien?


	6. Chapter 6

6.- -Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto.

¿Y dónde está el alien?

Después de entender el alcance de la cláusula B 612, Bulma se da a la tarea de buscar otras formas de vida alienígenas en el planeta. Dándose cuenta de que además de los Namekianos, increíblemente los delfines, algo aún más cercano venía de fuera del planeta. Goku.

Dulce, inocente e increíblemente fuerte, Goku. Lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano era un alienígena.

Un _Saiyan_ , para 'mejorar' las cosas.

La raza más odiada por Frieza.

Bulma decidió no hacer nada, sino en caso de que fuese necesario. Por ahora nadie, ni siquiera Goku tenía que saber que era un extraterrestre.

El siete es: -El que ronca es el primero en quedarse dormido.

¡Naaail!


	7. siete Chapter 7

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

7- -El que ronca es el primero en quedarse dormido.

¡Naaail!

Nail tenía varios minutos queriendo hablar con Guru, pero la gran afluencia de visitantes ese día complicaba las cosas. Además por supuesto, no era como si fuese a decir algo que no le hayan dicho a al gran Guru ya ese día.

Que no suprimiera las esferas del dragón.

Después de que Frieza llegase a la tierra, y de que supieran que ellos entraban en un importante tratado sin siquiera saberlo. Guru había convocado a los líderes de las aldeas para discutir el probable peligro de que Frieza los obligase a concederle un deseo.

Juntos, aunque no sin objeciones, habían llegado a la decisión de simplemente desaparecer las esferas del dragón; incluso deshabilitando a Guru para producir nuevas.

Nail estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. Si por el fuese, simplemente le pediría a las esferas que jamás Frieza los encontrase. Sin embargo eso iba en contra de todo lo que básicamente eran los Namekianos.

Al final y cuando pudo hablar con Guru, Nail fue escuchado y comprendido, pero ultimadamente desestimado.

Las esferas del dragón de Nameku dejarían de existir.

-8.- Puede que la gloria sea efímera, pero el anonimato es eterno.

Te miento porque te amo… o te amo porque te miento….


	8. Chapter 8

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

-8.- Puede que la gloria sea efímera, pero el anonimato es eterno.

Te miento porque te amo… o te amo porque te miento….

Bulma no pudo más que sonreír al ver a su amigo entrar a su casa por la ventana. Le daba de una extraña forma, gusto que incluso con 16 años, su amigo siguiese siendo tan inocente como un niño Aún con todo lo que sucedía en el mundo.

"Goku, ¿qué haces aquí? No es que no me gusta que me visites, pero creí que estarías con Kami, entrenando."

Goku alzó los hombros. "Ya sabes que desde que llegaron los de afuera, Kami se la pasa revisando todo lo que pasa en el mundo, últimamente no tiene mucho tiempo para entrenarme, además ya sabes que incluso Piccolo está más atento a los extraterrestres que en causar algún mal. Y pues vine a ver que estabas haciendo."

"Por ahora no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero en un par de semanas más mi papá y yo terminaremos algo que quizá te interese, es una cámara de gravedad, será como entrenar usando mucho peso en el cuerpo."

Goku asintió alegre. "Pero me temo que por ahora no puedo hablar contigo, tengo que ir a una reunión con algunos enviados de Frieza."

La sonrisa de Goku flaqueó. "Lo entiendo Bulma… Aveces me gustaría que mi abuelito estuviera vivo aun, podríamos ir a pescar juntos… supongo que él tendría más tiempo libre que tú."

Bulma se sintió un poco culpable. No era que no quisiera pasar tiempo con Goku y los demás, pero ahora parecía que todos estaban terriblemente ocupados con la seguridad del planeta y casi nadie tenía tiempo libre. Suponía ella que en algún momento se acostumbrarían al flujo de alienígenas y negocios con otros planetas, las cosas estarían más relajadas.

"Me gustaría saber qué pasó con mi familia."

La simple oración de Goku la dejó helada, pero trató de mantenerse calmada mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos.

"Kami me estaba explicando como vienen al mundo los bebes… una mamá y un papá se juntan…. Me pregunto quiénes eran los míos…"

Afortunadamente para Bulma, llegaron a las puertas de su oficina, lo que pudo eximirla de responderle a su amigo.

Ella sabía bien que otros _Saiyan_ existían en el universo… y entre ellos quizá alguno era familiar de Goku, pero no podría en riesgo ni a la tierra, ni a su amigo.

"Lo siento Goku, me tengo que poner a trabajar."

Goku sonrió ampliamente, "Adiós Bulma, regresaré en un par de semanas a verte."

-9.- Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones.

¡Allá en el cielo! ¡Es una nave! ¿Es una nube? ¿NO? ¡Es súper mono!

En el siguiente no pasa mucho, pero es de mis favoritos. Ja


	9. ¡Allá en el cielo! ¡Es una naveChapter 9

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

-9.- Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones.

¡Allá en el cielo! ¡Es una nave! ¿Es una nube? ¿NO? ¡Es súper mono!

"¿Una nave sin autorización?" Preguntaba Bulma por el intercomunicador.

"Parece que se dirige a la tierra, pero no responden a ninguna de nuestras llamadas. Procederemos a interceptarlos en su arribo, pero sugiero que llame a algunos de los soldados de Frieza, parecen bastante fuertes y no sé si algunos de nosotros podamos contenerlos si vienen de manera no amigable." Continuaba Yamcha, uno de los oficiales de la tierra.

"Bien, mantenme comunicada… mejor aún en cuanto arriben abre la comunicación, necesito saber de inmediato con quien estamos tratando."

"Lo extraño es que es una de las naves del emperador, pero no tendrían por qué no contestar… quizá su ansible no sirva,." Dijo Yamcha, esperanzado.

"No importa, algún oficial de Frieza estará contigo pronto para identificar a quien llegue.

"entendido."

(*)

"¡¿ _Saiyan_?!" Bulma abrió los ojos incrédula. "Estás seguro que eran _Saiyajines_?"

Yamcha, del otro lado del comunicador asintió. "Al parecer vinieron a la tierra sin permiso, algo así como fugitivos, el soldado llamó a algunos de sus superiores que estaban en la órbita y pudieron atrapar a dos, pero uno logró escapar… Nos han pedido que lo busquemos… No tengo idea de para que vinieron… pero en fin. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

Bulma negó con la cabeza, pero de inmediato se retractó. "Tienes imágenes, de cómo son… ¿cómo son los _Saiyan_?"

"Claro, son sorprendentemente parecidos a nosotros, quizá querían esconderse aquí… pero, bueno… te envío las imágenes. Estamos en comunicación, Bulma."

10 -Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas.

Te pego porque te quiero; o te quiero porque te pego…


	10. Chapter 10

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

10 -Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas.

Te pego porque te quiero; o te quiero porque te pego…

"Vegeta… créeme, esto me duele bastante… más de lo que crees… pero que digo… mejor te hago sentirlo."

Frieza continuaba torturando a los dos _Saiyan_ recuperados, Nappa y Vegeta.

"Has sido un mono malo Vegeta… no sé qué hacer contigo.. Aveces eres un monito entretenido… pero detesto limpiar tus mierdas... creo que soy demasiado bueno, Aveces me preocupa mi blando corazón, no puedo dejar a animalitos enfermos contaminando a mis demás animalitos, ¿verdad? No importa que ese monito sea tan tierno…pero no te preocupes, aun no sé qué haré con ustedes… primero tengo que encontrar a ese otro mono que se escapó… supongo que querían esconderse de mí en ese planeta, después de todo, se parecen bastante a ustedes… pero esos no son monitos tan lindos… o quizá sean mis nuevos monos favoritos…

Bueno, por ahora estarás tranquilo y no te escaparás de nuevo. Soy un hombre muy responsable, cuido de mis mascotas."

-11. Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo.

Tienes un hermano sexy.

Si, el que sigue también es de mis favoritos.


	11. Chapter 11

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

-11. Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo.

Elhermano sexy de mi amigo

Sin dudas desde la llegada de Frieza a la tierra, una de las personas que menos había podido dormir tranquila, o siquiera dormir, era Bulma. Cuando el conocimiento moral era puesto a prueba, ella se creería una de las menos indicadas para saber a dónde ir. Sin embargo, intentaba hacer lo mejor para su planeta y amigos.

No era de extrañar que pasase largas horas en la oficina, tal y como se encontraba en ese momento. Lugar donde un huidizo y hambriento Raditz entró.

No sin pasar por un gran sobresalto, golpes inútiles con una lámpara y amenazas, finalmente Bulma se tranquilizó lo suficiente para escuchar lo que el hombre intentaba decir.

La molestia y miedo de Bulma se incrementaron aun antes de que el hombre dijese una palabra, justo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que no era cualquier hombre, era un _Saiyan._

"Necesito hablar con usted, sé que sabe quién y que soy; soy un _Saiyan_ que se ha escapado… estoy buscando a mi hermano."

Pareció un golpe sordo a su corazón. Si lo que decía este _Saiyan_ a Bulma era verdad…

"Mi hermano fue enviado aquí hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era un bebé, existe la posibilidad que no recuerde nada de nosotros, de que es un _Saiyan_.. Si es así… quizá sea difícil encontrarlo, pero si puede encontrarlo quizá pueda ayudarme a mí y a lo que queda de nuestra raza."

Bulma se quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Luego, ya más compuesta, respondió con toda tranquilidad. "Se refiere a la cláusula de 'amistad. Lo entiendo." Siguió sin dejar que el hombre continuara, mientras ella dejaba que las palabras saliesen de su boca, estudiaba al hombre frente a ella. "Desde que sé de las posibilidades de la cláusula me dediqué a buscar toda forma de vida exterior que habitase la tierra. Me temo que no he encontrado a ningún _Saiyan_." Definitivamente ese hombre se parecía a Goku.

Raditz negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. "Estoy seguro de que está aquí, encontramos una nave, está muy vieja y dañada, pero no hay duda que era una de las nuestras."

Tenía incluso algunas muecas iguales a las de Goku.

""Si está tan dañada quizá se confunda."

Raditz bajó la mirada. "Recuerdo que mi padre fue quien me dijo que al menos mi hermano estaba a salvo en la tierra… estoy seguro de que eso dijo."

No había duda, era el hermano de Goku.

"Si así fue, es posible que su hermano no sobreviviese… Lo siento mucho."

*Notas de Smithback.

-12 Nadie le escuchará hasta que cometa un error.

Subir uno diario es muy cansado. Confieso que ya la terminé, ya terminé las treinta frases…. Pero eso de subir diario una… luego ni tiempo tengo de conectarme… haaa. Voy a ver si subo unas tres o cuatro de jalón… preferiría en un mismo archivo, pero creo que eso va en contra de las reglas…. Pero al final… no gano mucho .. ja.

Bueno, voy a pensarlo.

Gracias por leer.


	12. 12, 13, 14, 15 Chapter 12

Bueno, después de unos cuantos días sin subir, aquí vamos.

Del doce al quince; no se cuando suba los siguientes, quizá cuatro días.

Disfruten, gracias,

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

ALUD

-12 Nadie le escuchará hasta que cometa un error.

"La historia nos había mantenido alrededor del fuego casi sin respirar, y salvo el gratuito comentario de que era espantosa, como debe serlo toda narración contada en vísperas de Navidad en un viejo caserón,…"

Una parte de Bulma admitía que haber escondido a Raditz era solo para calmar su culpa. La otra estaba segura de que si tenía que entregarlo… lo haría sin dudarlo, y eso extrañamente la confortaba más que la primera idea. Meditaba todo esto mientras escuchaba la afligida discusión de sus amigos.

"Quizá podamos usar las esferas… hacer como si Frieza jamás nos hubiese encontrado… "

"¿Eso es posible?"

Kami negó con la cabeza. "El poder del dragón es limitado. Tarde o temprano Frieza podría volver a encontrarnos."

"Pero nos daría más tiempo para ser más fuertes, para estar más preparados."

"No sé cuántos miles de años nos tomaría estar al nivel de Frieza."

"Si vuelve pronto con otra actitud."

"si sabe de las esferas."

""Podemos usar las esferas para enviarlo a él y a su ejército del otro lado del universo."

"Para que cuando regrese sepa y use las esferas… no lo creo."

"Me pregunto qué clase de deseo pediría Frieza , ya es muy poderoso y fuerte."

"Frieza está ahora en la órbita del planeta y he escuchado que puede destruir un planeta en segundos. Podría hacerlo antes de que nosotros pidamos un deseo."

"¿qué clase de deseo podríamos pedir que incluya la Frieza de Freeza, que sea permanente y hacerlo antes de que se dé cuenta o pueda hacer algo en nuestra contra?"

"Creo que lo mejor es no hacer nada por ahora…"

-13 Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por prescripción médica.

Le puedo dar cita en unos treinta años… …

Una vez que todos se habían ido, Kami solicitó hablar con Bulma, tensa, no solo por la presencia de Kami, sino por la de Piccolo, Bulma no sabía que responder si Kami inquiría sobre la ayuda que prestó a Raditz, que al final solo había sido algo de dinero, ropa y tips para que pudiera seguir escondido en la tierra y lejos de Goku, además claro de la vacía promesa de buscar a su hermano… .

"Señorita Bulma, gracias por esperar."

Bulma solo asintió con una expresión seca.

"iré a lo importante, sé que usted es una persona muy ocupada. Quiero hablarle de la Cláusula B 612,."

Probablemente Bulma maldeciría esa cláusula hasta el fin de sus días.

"Es una gran ayuda la que ha prestado a mi gente y quien sabe a cuantas otras razas, sin embargo es importante usarla con cautela." Kami hizo una larga pausa.

"Usted debe de saberlo bien, el desagrado que Lord Frieza tiene por los _Saiyan_ …" Kami observaba a la mujer queriendo quizá sacarle algunas palabras. Pero ella solo asintió.

"Lo he escuchado." Solo respondió.

Kami dirigió su vista a la ventana que mostraba la copa de grandes árboles. "Este es un maravilloso planeta, tan lleno de vida y diversidad. La amenaza de Lord Frieza es algo muy duro de sobrellevar. No me imagino el terrible destino que le depararía a la tierra si en alguna ocasión Lord Frieza dejase sentir su ira sobre ella."

Bulma solo contestó con un sonido de la garganta que podía significar cualquier cosa.

"Entiendo que Lord Frieza Aveces puede cambiar de humor de un momento a otro, incluso Aveces ignorando los tratados y negocios que tiene con los planetas. No quiero imaginarme lo que haría si por alguna razón albergásemos a alguna raza a la que Lord Frieza tiene un especial desprecio."

Bulma detestaba como Kami se refería a Frieza por 'Lord', ella solo lo hacía frente él mismo o alguno de sus altos mandos. El que el mismo guardián de la tierra estuviese llamándolo así era irritable.. Aunque no tanto como lo que quizá estuviese dando a entender.

"Espero que entienda que puede proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos… pero quizá conservar lo que tenemos sea mejor que perderlo todo por algunos cuantos."

"Entiendo.. Entiendo perfectamente que su inutilidad lo ha convertido en un cobarde. Con permiso."

El joven Piccolo solo dejó salir un apagado asentimiento ante lo que ella había respondido.

\- 14.- La mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la otra.

Ratas , delfines y mi vecino…

"¡¿Ratas?!" Chilló Bulma, quien se encontraba en una urgente reunión con Frieza.

"Parece increíble, pero es cierto, son conocidas como una de las mejores razas de científicos y parece que su planeta alberga a varias de ellas. Increíblemente han sido capaces de huir a mis mejores negociaciones, pero ahora quizá podamos hacer algo con ellas."

Bulma casi no podía contener el asco de su voz. "No puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuviésemos conviviendo con una súper raza de extraterrestres científicos… y que los prefiera muertos que en mi cocina."

"Si, Aveces se extralimitan en sus experimentos. Lo puedo entender."

"Pero tampoco puedo dejar que se las lleve o negocie con ellas así de fácil. Son vitales para el mantenimiento del planeta, consumen grandes cantidades de basura y desperdicios que de otra forma no podrían regresar al ciclo. No sé cómo podamos negociar esto."

"Puedo proveerles algunas de nuestra variedad de plantas recicladoras de desperdicios, eso podría ayudarles, sin cargos extra, claro. Sé que tienen un problema de sobre población de ratas en algunas ciudades y mi personal puede hacerse cargo de ellas, claro que no pensamos matarlas, no solo la cláusula no nos lo permite, sino que nos son bastante útiles a nosotros por algunas de sus capacidades. Aunque no sé cómo podrían hacer nuestros soldados sin deshacernos de una gran población…" terminó Frieza, realmente meditando el asunto, para que se sometieran las ratas, tendría que matar a bastantes, pero no podía hacerlo por la cláusula, sin embargo, tampoco eran tan importantes como para comenzar una guerra con la tierra.

"Déjemelo a mí… La cláusula habla sobre usted y sus soldados… pero no dice nada sobre nosotros mismos… " dijo Bulma con una sonrisa complaciente, pensando en los exterminadores de ratas.

Frieza sonrió completamente complacido. "Un gran negocio tengo con usted, señorita Bulma." Ambos chocaron las copas.

15.- -Errar es humano. Culpar de eso a alguien es aún más humano.

No soy robot.

Mientras esperaba que Kami saliese de su profunda meditación, Goku descansaba en el borde del templo. Trataba de no estar molesto con toda la situación.

Por más confianza que tuviese en las habilidades de negociación de Bulma, por más que sus compañeros y Aveces él mismo fungieran como guardianes e intermediarios entre la fluyente corriente de nuevos extraterrestres y los terrestres, no podía dejar de sentir que Frieza era una mala persona.

Bulma le había asegurado que todo estaba bien, que ellos estaban a salvo. Pero no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de incomodidad y desasosiego

Y ahora resultaba que tendían que matar sin razón alguna, a las pobres ratas…

Si bien él no tenía ningún sentimiento en especial por los pequeños roedores, iniciar una matanza solo por negocios, incluso si era a esos animales o alienígenas, le parecía desagradable.

Bulma insistía en que era culpa de las mismas ratas, por estar tanto tiempo en la tierra sin revelarse por lo que en realidad eran, pero Goku sentía que era como si dijera que era nuestra culpa morir por ser mortales.

Al final y como su maestro decía, quizá esté bien, quizá no, pero somos humanos y podemos cometer errores; aunque no dejaba de sentirse como incorrecto para Goku.

*Notas de Smithback: bueno, yo luego pienso que si necesita explicación la historia es que no está bien hecha... y bueno, quizá no lo esté. Ya... Goku no es humano… los humanos cometen errores….

* el siguiente será:

-16 Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar.

Dos para llevar, por favor.


	13. Alud, 16-19

Increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

Bueno, del 16 al 19.

Espero les gusten.

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

-16 Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o hacen engordar.

Dos para llevar, por favor.

"Es realmente increíble."

Bulma no tenía duda de que era una mujer hermosa y vanidosa. Por lo que no le causaba pena o vergüenza alguna verse por mucho tiempo frente al espejo. Y menos ahora que tenía los tanques de recuperación de los tratos con Frieza, si bien la mayoría de ellos habían llegado a los hospitales, y lugares donde se necesitasen, Bulma se había quedado con algunos en sus instalaciones y si, también con uno en su baño personal; y no lo usaba precisamente para recuperarse de algún daño, sino simplemente para mejorar su piel y salud en general.

Si bien no lo usaba a diario, si constantemente. Y no podía dejar de ver su suave y lustrosa piel en el espejo. Realmente había mejorado considerablemente.

Estaba segura de que se vería hermosa… pero no tanto sin la ayuda de estos tanques.

Se metía en ellos y se dejaba relajar. No pensaba en lo los suministros que el planeta le daba a Frieza y lo que significaba para otros planetas el incremento de recursos para el emperador.

Lo olvidaba todo cuando estaba dentro de los tanques y cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

Era inevitable, era una mujer hermosa.

(suspiro)

-17 No se enoje; desquítese.

"Si estáis interesados en historias con un final feliz, será mejor que leáis otro libro."

"¡No es posible Krillin!" Una airada Bulma discutía, aunque más bien daba una paliza verbal a su amigo. "¿¡Cómo pudiste perder ese cargamento?! ¡Era importante! ¡Si no puedes con tu cargo, estoy segura que habrá muchas personas que lo quieran y puedan ejercerlo mejor que tú!"

"No lo perdí por que quisiese, Bulma, fue un accidente." Trataba de razonar con ella el pequeño guerrero.

"Si no puedes con un cargamento, quizá prefieras ser parte del ejército de Frieza, he escuchado que con él, la gente aprende a no fallar." Dijo ella de tranquila.

Krillin abrió grandes los ojos, intentó decir algo pero falló. Después de tragar pesado, pudo continuar. "No hace falta… no volverá a suceder."

"Lo sé."

(*)

Una vez fuera de la opresiva oficina de su jefa y amiga. Krillin se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

En verdad la oficina de Bulma y la nave de Frieza tenían esa misma opresiva y pesada atmósfera. No tenía duda de que si ella tuviese el poder de Freeza, sería incluso más cruel. Por ahora se sentía tranquilo de que su amiga jamás hubiese sentido la necesidad de entrenar en las artes marciales. Si es que eso era consuelo.

(si tu lo dices…)

-18 El infierno son los demás.

Me están acusando de modestia, un horrible crimen totalmen te antinatural

"Lo entiendo, querida. No tienes por qué disculparte… Aveces simplemente quisiera poder ser comprendido…" Frieza mantenía una plática con Bulma.

"Lo sé.. Es que les dejas cosas sencillas, que crees que pueden hacer y resultan con estos fracasos tan absurdos."

Frieza rio divertido. ""siempre espera menos de lo que crees, ese es mi lema para no volverme loco rodeado de inútiles, créeme, es mejor solo esperar lo menos que se pueda de ellos."

Bulma negó con la cabeza con lentitud. "No lo entiendo, mi padre siempre ha sido jefe de la empresa y jamás tuvo estos problemas… es como si todos fueran más lentos de lo que me esperaba… y cuando quieres una explicación, simplemente se quedan ahí parados, tratando de balbucear alguna tontería. ¿No podrían hacer simplemente las cosas bien?"

Frieza asintió resignado. "Te entiendo querida, es como si estuviésemos rodeados de inútiles que en lo único que se esfuerzan es en hacernos el trabajo más difícil."

(¡esos inútiles)

\- 19 Use vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo.

Y Sombra aquí, y sombra allá, maquíllate, maquíllate."

Bunny, la madre de Bulma, solo veía desde su asiento, una pila de ropa descartada de su hija, ver a su hija despedir a gritos a su último modista.

"¡Cómo se suponía que me vista ese inútil! ¡¿Lo escuchaste madre?! ¡Quería que fuera casi como un pastel! ¡Que me matasen los asociados de Frieza! ¡Eso es lo que quería!" Bulma iba de un lado a otro, tirando y negando a cada prenda que tenía cerca. "¿Cómo se supone que me vista para una reunión de líderes del espacio? Es una tontería… no sé qué pueda hacer."

Bunny solo esperaba con una sonrisa, a que su hija terminase con su pequeño drama.

"Frieza dijo que usase lo que fuese, que eso no importaba… ¡Es una maldita reunión de negocios! ¡¿Cómo demonios no va a importar!"

Bunny pensaba que Frieza tenía razón.

Bulma se dejó caer al lado de su madre… "¿qué voy a hacer, mamá?"

Bunny acarició el cabello de su hija, un tanto afligida, no por el dilema de su hija, sino porque estaba segura de que Bulma encajaba perfectamente con Frieza y sus asociados.

(Raayos)

*el siguiente será:

\- 20 No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua.

Y crecer libremente en sus terribles juegos.


	14. alud 20, 21, 22 y 23

20, 21, 22 y 23.

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

 **Alud**

\- 20 No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua.

Y crecer libremente en sus terribles juegos;

Bulma fastidiada pensaba que era triste como podía existir gente tediosa, tanto en la tierra como en el espacio. Parecía como si la estupidez no fuese restringida para la tierra. Que gran desperdicio de universo.

"…Con ese movimiento, pudimos incrementar un .0002% sobre el importe de minerales de color rojo… parece una mínima cantidad, pero sumado por todo el mineral de la región azul de la galaxia, es bastante… pues un muy buen movimiento interesante por mi parte sobre los Fuuly, esas tontas criaturas…" seguía y seguía uno de los tantos socios de Freeza. Bulma no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba el hombre hablando, pero su cuello comenzaba a dolerle de solo asentir sin siquiera poner del todo atención a lo que él decía.

"Esos Fuuli no podrían ser más inútiles, solo se contentan con un poco de dulces y siguen y siguen trabajando en las minas… es casi aburrido lo manipulables que son…"

"No debería subestimarlos." Antes de que Bulma pudiese siquiera monitorear lo que decía, la frase salió sola. Simplemente el hartazgo de ese hombre la sobrepasó.

El hombre resopló divertido. "No me diga que cree que esos inútiles van a derrocarme…" el hombre rio un poco y miró a su alrededor, varios socios se reían con él.

"Si Bulma, explícate, por qué crees que nuestro compañero Otnot, es un completo imbécil." Comenzó Frieza, sereno como siempre.

Bulma no pudo más que abrir grandes los ojos. Ella definitivamente pensaba lo que Frieza había dicho, pero jamás lo intentó decir. Se preguntó entonces si no era Frieza quien en realidad lo pensaba.

Resoplando lo más elegantemente que pudo, comenzó. "¿Tiene idea usted para que quieren los Fuuli esos dulces?"

"Lo utilizan como materia prima, construyen cosas."

"Y dice que usted les ha provisto solo un poco más de lo que ellos están acostumbrados, un poco más de lo que ellos pueden hacer en su planeta… es decir que tienen un excedente que pueden ya sea estar almacenando, o construyendo algo." Bulma miró a los presentes para saber si ten´ tenía que seguir explicándose... pero pocos, incluido Frieza, con su maniaca sonrisa parecían haber entendido a dónde iba.

"Es decir que si por alguna razón se revelan, y usted les corta el suministro, ellos podrían tener lo suficiente para subsistir, o quizá estén construyendo algún tipo de arma en caso necesario… y lo mejor, con lo mismo que usted los provee."

Uno de los socios no pudo contenerse, y soltó tremenda carcajada. "Los Fuuli son muy débiles, apenas tienen un poder de pelea de diez, más o menos como usted." El ser sonrió sardónico. "No sería problema simplemente borrarlos del mapa."

"Adelante, no tendrán quienes trabajen tan rápido y eficazmente el mineral, y además… falta de poder no es lo mismo a falta de cerebro… aunque eso Aveces pasa." Dijo ella, pensando en los presentes.

Frieza no dejaba de sonreír. "Dime querida, ¿cómo los controlarías tu?"

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta; después de unos segundos de pensarlo, respondió. "Darles algo más… algo diferente, algo a lo que se hagan adictos sin realmente necesitarlo y que solo ustedes pudiesen proveer."

La sonrisa del emperador no podría ser más satisfactoria.

¡(Bueno, ahora me voy a ver la tele…. … )

-21 Un juguete irrompible es útil para romper otros juguetes.

Gotta knock a little harder

A pesar de lo buen negociador que era Frieza, Bulma no tenía que olvidar que él hablaba el mismo idioma de con quienes trataba. La brutalidad.

La celebración final de la reunión, terminaba generalmente de la misma forma. La portentosa explosión de un planeta, auspiciada por el anfitrión, Lord Frieza..

Mientras todos los invitados reunidos, esperaban en un amplio ventanal, Frieza salía al espacio y hacía volar un planeta.

El emperador lo llamaba celebración, Bulma lo llamaba estupidez.

Pero cumplía sus diversos propósitos, tan variados como invitados presentes. Para algunos era un recordatorio de los endebles que eran para Frieza, para algunos otros recordarles para quienes trabajaban y que siguieran haciéndolo.

Para Bulma significó resolución. Jamás sucedería eso a su planeta.

*(O lo hacemos primero.)

-22 Cuando marca un número equivocado, nunca se obtiene la señal de ocupado.

\- En donde nada pasa

"¿está seguro, Guru? Un contrariado Nail preguntaba a su líder.

La pacífica tarde de Namekusein fue interrumpida por un brillo que hacía varios meses no se esperaba ver. El dragón, Porunga revivió. Sin ser invocado o deseado. Se presentó frente a Guru, consigo trajo una profecía.

El universo sería liberado, y el salvador de la tierra vendría.

"Creo que deberíamos decirles." Insistía Nail

-la Tierra tenía que ser procurada.

"Aveces es mejor dejar las cosas correr, Nail."

Y Los Namekusein decidieron no avisar a nadie en la tierra que un posible salvador de Frieza de ahí surgiría; por temor a modificar demasiado el resultado de la profecía.

Nail pensaba que su raza era bastante cobarde….

*(¡Naaail) no tomes su saco.)

\- 23 Ningún problema verdadero tiene solución.

Llamadas del banco a las seis de la mañana

La visión del planeta estallando por un simple movimiento de Frieza la aterraba, podía ver toda la escena cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Como le habían dicho en la reunión, Aveces eran asteroides, Aveces eran planetas estériles, y otras veces Frieza hacía volar planetas con vida.

Eso último la aterraba. Sus amigos insistían en que podían hacer algo en contra de Frieza,eventualmente… Pero el simple pensamiento de que hacer algo contra él y que él lo supiese, la aterraba.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba la tierra. Si bien morir la asustaba, el hecho de ver la tierra desaparecer, era algo mucho peor de imaginar. Todo lo que amaste, que cuidaste y que imaginaste simplemente desvanecerse…

Era demasiado para ella.

Si tenía que servirle de la manera más vil a Frieza, lo haría. Si le pedía que hiciera armas, las haría.

Una llamada por el ansible interrumpió sus doloridos pensamientos.

"-Señorita Bulma, sentimos interrumpirla, pero hemos seguido buscando a el prófugo Raditz. Estamos confirmando si no se tiene información sobre él. ¿Tiene algo que pueda aportarnos?"

La llamada del oficial, soldado de Frieza, sonaba tan mecánica. Sin duda era una tediosa labor de confirmación. Bulma podía simplemente decir no, pero…

*(Ouch)

El siguiente será: -24 No hay nada tan pequeño que no pueda estallar fuera de proporción.

Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta.

Bueno, damas y caballeros…. Solo faltan 7… en dos entregas…. Aún estoy incrédula de lo rápido que se ha pasado el mes. Pero bueno, es hora dd-d-d-d del duelo… (ha, no … ¿verdad?) es hora de coorer sus apuestas. Si bien no termina en algo definitivo, ¿en qué creen que termine el fic?

Gracias, suerte, bye


	15. 24,25 y 26 Chapter 15

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

Alud

-24 No hay nada tan pequeño que no pueda estallar fuera de proporción.

Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta.

"Si" Bulma hizo una pausa, no era de duda, sino de tristeza.

"¿perdón? ¿Puede repetir eso?" dijo el oficial sorprendido.

""Desde el pueblo Paleta, recibí un reporte de un hombre con esa descripción… no podría decirles que tan verdadero es ese reporte, pero es lo que tengo."

El oficial tardó en responder. "Gracias señorita, lo investigaremos de inmediato."

(*)

"El pobre hombre solo se estaba escondiendo… incluso con un nombre falso… ¿no podemos hacer nada?" un inquieto Krillin pasaba de un lado al otro en la oficina de su amiga.

"No"

"Es una lástima. Solo estaba ahí escondido y lo aprendieron de forma brutal. Es una lástima que no podamos ayudarlo."

"una lástima." Comentó Bulma sin ver a los ojos a sus amigos. Estaba feliz de que ninguno de sus amigos hubiese leído todo el trato que hizo con Frieza o mejor aún, que no se dieran cuenta de que Goku era un Saiyan.

"No estoy de acuerdo." Finalmente Goku habló. "Deberíamos ayudarlo… es lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer… hablar por él… decir que no ha hecho nada malo en el planeta..."

"Pero toda su raza está perseguida, Goku, condenada. Esa justicia no nos pertenece."

"¡¿Es que no ven que está mal?!"

Todos bajaron la mirada.

Después de una infructífera plática, en la que solo se repetían las mismas ideas, -triste, equivocado, inútil.- la reunión terminó, sin embargo, Goku se quedó atrás para hablar con Bulma.

"No puedo seguir con esto, Bulma. No puedo quedarme solo viendo."

"¿qué pretendes que hagamos, Goku?"

"Quiero derrotar a Frieza …" antes de que Bulma pudiera decir algo, él continuó. "Sé que ahora sería imposible, pero quizá pueda encontrar a alguien quien me entrene… allá afuera."

Bulma tardó unos segundos en comprender. "¿En el espacio?"

Goku asintió.

(*)

Frieza no podría estar más feliz, tenía toda su colección de monos de vuelta, por lo que cuando leyó la petición de una nave de la tierra, para explorar simplemente la aceptó sin darle una segunda mirada…

(ja)

…-25 Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo.

A donde irá veloz y fatigada

A pesar de que mostraba un semblante seguro e impositivo, la verdad era que Frieza no estaba contento. Se tendría que deshacer de los Saiyan. Seres que hacían cientos de años trabajaban con él y su sistema. Una parte de él sentía un retorcido aprecio por ellos. Pero tal y como las personas se tenían que deshacer de algunas cosas inútiles, naves, ropa… personas. Él tendría que deshacerse de sus monos.

Si los dejaba con vida, podrían incitar a otras mascotas a revelarse, a tratar de huir; por lo que su ejecución, tendría que significar un ejemplo para todos.

A todos los segmentos y socios de su imperio, se les ordenó sintonizar la ejecución de los tres últimos miembros de una raza que había servido al emperador por más de lo que podían recordar. Una falla… y su ejecución.

(bye bye)

26.- -La ambigüedad es invariable.

First of all there is Blue. Later there is White, and then there is Black, and before the beginning there is Brown.

Apenas unas semanas atrás, su mejor amigo se había ido del planeta, extrañaba hablar de cualquier tontería con él, extrañaba hablar sobre sus amigos y sobre todo, extrañaba sentirse tan protegida.

A pesar de que sabía que Frieza y sus soldados eran mucho más fuertes que Goku, su amigo no dejaba de tener esa soplo de paz.

Pero ahora…

Las comunicaciones de negocios con Frieza se habían convertido en algo más. Una extraña camaradería que solo pocas personas podían entender.

Este era el tipo de plática que solo podía tener Aveces con su padre como jefe de una compañía, Frieza entendía cosas y acciones que ninguno de sus otros amigos podía concebir.

La falta de inocencia y alegría de Goku se estaba substituyendo por sarcasmo y desenfado.

Y eso no la hacía sentir del todo mal…

*(Adorable)

Creo que este es mi favorito.

Bueno, solo faltan cuatro… vamos, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Aún no sé si dar estos últimos cuatro en una enrega o dos… bueno… que más da.

El sig:

\- 27 Uno debería preferir siempre lo imposible probable que lo improbable posible.

Somewhere, over the rainbow.


	16. Alud, donde todo se derrumba

Reto de 30 vicios para el foro café SPH (cafeSPH foroactivo mx).

Tercer tabla: Leyes de Murphy

Alud

\- 27 Uno debería preferir siempre lo imposible probable que lo improbable posible.

Somewhere, over the rainbow.

La tierra era relajante. Era lo que Frieza había descubierto en algunos de sus viajes por el planeta.

Si bien estaba un poco alejado de algunos de sus comerciantes principales, bien podría hacer de este planeta su residencia temporal.

Era pacífico, impoluto y nuevo.

A alguien con tantas cosas que hacer, una liberación de los problemas era muy significativa, el simple hecho de ver por la ventana y tener un panorama tan sereno valía mucho.

Sin duda sería un buen planeta para establecer su base de operaciones. No parecía haber ningún peligro o sorpresas desagradables.

28 Nada se va para siempre.

Disparidad selectiva

Nail se acercó a la nave. Guru le había asegurado que no había ningún peligro en la persona que venía en ella, pero no estaba por demás ser cauteloso.

La persona que salió de la nave, realmente parecía inofensiva, pero su nivel de poder desmentía su inocencia.

"Hola mi nombre es Goku… tú eres un Picolo?

Nail alzó la ceja… "No, tú eres un Piccolo." Nail no entendía por qué el la persona que había llegado en la nave le preguntaba si era de otro mundo.

"No, estoy muy seguro de que eres un Piccolo, te vez igual a él."

Nail rodó los ojos. "Permíteme llevarte con nuestro guía, al parecer te estaba esperando."

(*)

Guru había mandado venir a los mejores guerreros de su mundo, para que entrenasen a el prometedor joven; su corazón era lo suficientemente limpio para cargar con una gran fuerza. Había también, hecho un gran mapa de diversos planetas que el joven tendría que visitar para entrenarse. El viaje sería largo, varios años de viajes y entrenamiento, pero su destino final estaba escrito. La tierra.

\- 29 La manera más rápida de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa.

…¿Me repite la pregunta?

Frieza había hecho una costumbre las caminatas en el planeta, Aveces en climas fríos, Aveces entre los bosques, y muchas más en desiertos, una de sus áreas favoritas.

En una de esas caminatas, escuchó algunas voces que lo atrajeron.

Logró ver detrás de algunos árboles, una pequeña excavación, tres personas, con palas, claramente sucios y cansados buscaban algo en la tierra de un espeso bosque.

"El radar dice que está aquí. Solo falta un metro…"

"Gran Pilaf, con esta solo nos faltaría una esfera."

"Pronto podremos cumplir nuestro deseo."

Frieza alzó una ceja.

30 Si algo puede fallar, fallará.

"You scratch my back, I'll ride on yours

"Dicen que con estas esferas…" Frieza tomó la esfera de dos estrellas en sus manos. "¿Puedo hacerme cumplir un deseo...?"

Unos asustados Pilaf, Suu y May asintieron. "Pe… pero tienes que juntar las siete."

"¿Cualquier deseo?"

Los tres asintieron.

"¿Incluso la inmortalidad…?"

Los tres asustados, tardaron en asentir, pero bajo la fría mirada de Frieza, derrotados, finalmente lo hicieron.

Frieza amaba la tierra.

*Notas finales de Smithback

Bueno ya está, terminé el reto… no me gustó… pero me dio la oportunidad de poder desarrollar esta idea que tenía atorada por ahí.

Creo que estoy intoxicada… tengo comenzón sin ronchas… es raro.

Bueno. Gracias por leer y muchas más gracias a quienes dejaron review.

Creo que me faltaron cosas por desarrollar, pero el formato no me dejó… o quizá fuese mi inhabilidad lo que no me dejó… hum..

Me gustaría mucho mucho saber sus opiniones, por favor un review para saber que piensan… o si quieren dejarme chistes, también… me encantan los chistes.

Gracias, suerte, bye


End file.
